


Flower of Destress

by flowerywoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerywoo/pseuds/flowerywoo
Summary: In which Jaehyun and Jungwoo are occupied with life and school and haven't been able to meet each other in days. But when Jungwoo finally gets a chance to see his boyfriend, the elder spends the entirety of their time showering him with kisses and the affection he deserves.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 57





	Flower of Destress

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flower of De-Stress (sounds weird but I couldn't come up with anything else. If I find a more fitting name, I'll change it)
> 
> Genre(s): Fluff, Romance, Kind of domestic?, Lots of kissing!! I mean it. There's neck kisses, forehead kisses, knuckle kisses...idk I was really soft when I wrote this
> 
> Pairing: Jaewoo (I miss Jungwoo so much) Mentions of Chenle and Jisung but they're kids (13) so they're not as relevant lol
> 
> Rating(s): Teens and up? Idk there's lots of kissing and that's kind of intimate so yeah...
> 
> Additional Notes: Hi!! It's been a few months lol. I was feeling extra fluffy today. This is literally 3k of Jaewoo just kissing and being domestic with each other (ft. Chenle popping out at the most inconvenient time). Don't mind him, he's a cute little bean. Btw omg writing an sns au is so hard!!!! I'm having such a hard time!!!!!! But ugh it's fine. I'll figure it out along the way lol. In case I don't come back for the rest of the month, happy holidays!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it~

Pressing the younger male against his kitchen counter, the elder couldn’t help smiling to himself at the sight of his blushing partner, for Jungwoo's pale cheeks had turned into a pretty shade of crimson red. The babe had been attacked after walking into the elder’s apartment. In fact, he had only managed to partially greet Jaehyun’s younger brother, little Chenle—who was in fact his boyfriend’s younger cousin, but that was a story for another day—after the child had let him inside the apartment. 

Everything had been fine for a good thirty seconds or so until the babe walked into the kitchen, for it was in there where his boyfriend had been quietly munching on some leftover pizza from the night before whilst scrolling through his social media. Twitter was _very_ addictive, Jungwoo had first hand experience on it. And sadly he was the one to blame for Jaehyun’s unexpected obsession with such platform. But there were perks to it as well since they could subtweet each other discretely—despite the never-ending claims coming from their friends, for they were quite annoyed at how cheesy the couple could be towards each other online. 

It wasn’t until Jungwoo walked into the kitchen properly and hugged him from behind however, that Jaehyun noticed the presence of the boy he loved so much. And by God, the brunet couldn’t help turning around almost immediately and fully embracing the babe into a bone crushing hug. Due to their busy lives and conflicting working schedules, neither one of them had been able to see each other in almost two weeks. In fact, Jungwoo had mentioned earlier that day that he had an afternoon shift to cover today and would be unable to stop by the apartment.

To say Jaehyun was devastated would be an understatement, but part of being an adult involves having to get used to unexpected situations regardless of how shitty and inconvenient they seem to be. That’s what adulting is all about. At twenty-one, Jaehyun was honestly regretting many things in life, the main one being coming out of his mother’s womb. But what did it matter now? The only thing he could do was push forward and find his own happiness.

And he had already found his happiness. It came in the form of Kim Jungwoo, a quiet nursing major that Jaehyun had accidentally stumbled upon at their university library whilst he looked for a place to quietly cram for his English midterm—the one he was supposed to study for the night before but had completely forgotten about. He had been dead tired and nowhere close to being motivated to open his notes after arriving home from work at almost midnight. But thanks to that cramming session—and nearly failing his midterm, for he had spent the entire hour and a half staring at the pretty freshman sitting across from him rather than reading his English notes—Jaehyun had found out a thing or two about the babe, those being his major (based on the book he was reading) and his name.

Jaehyun also learned that they shared the same calculus class, and he had been more than delighted to find out they even shared a friend in common. He’d forever be in debt with Doyoung, for he and Jungwoo shared the same major. Had it not been for his necessity to follow Doyoung around to his tutoring sessions when he was bored and needed to kill time before his next class, he would have never found out Jungwoo received tutoring from his friend in basic anatomy. 

And now, a whole year and a half later, Jaehyun couldn’t be any happier to proudly call himself Jungwoo's boyfriend. The twenty-year-old boy had become Jaehyun’s source of daily happiness rather quickly, and Jaehyun couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if Jungwoo wasn’t part of his life now. Would Taeyong still try setting him up on random blind dates every here and there? It’s not that he was against them, but he never felt truly connected to any of the people Taeyong thought to be “perfect” for him. But Jungwoo was another story.

Sweet Jungwoo was Jaehyun’s complete opposite, but those differences were exactly what the elder loved the most about the babe. Yes, sometimes it was almost painful to see them finding a neutral ground between them, but leaving those awkward moments aside, everyone would pretty much agree they’re the perfect couple. Jaehyun’s music taste completely differs from that of Jungwoo's, but the babe has never minded sticking to Jaehyun’s playlist whenever they’re together. Likewise, Jaehyun's idea of exercising is completely different to that of Jungwoo's, for the babe finds it easier to stand in front of a mirror and dance for hours nonstop as opposed to visiting the gym.

Jaehyun loves to swim and Jungwoo despises pools and the beach. Jaehyun loves to eat peaches, but Jungwoo is unfortunately allergic to them. Jaehyun dreams of having kids one day, meanwhile Jungwoo dreams of adopting as many puppies and kittens as he can. Jaehyun sleeps with one single pillow on his bed, and as weird as it may be, Jungwoo needs at least five pillows and three plushies to sleep comfortably at night.

And yet, despite all these differences, Jaehyun has only managed to fall deeper in love with the younger babe. And much like the elder, the babe has also fallen deeper in love with his boyfriend, often wondering why did Jaehyun even fall in love with him in the first place.

“You missed me _this_ much?” asked the pretty boy, earning himself a sigh of relief from the elder and another bone crushing embrace. It was as if Jaehyun was trying to convince himself that Jungwoo was right there with him in the middle of his kitchen. The brunet disregarded the sight of his younger brother as he creeped into the kitchen and stole the two remaining Hawaiian slices from his plate, for he was far too occupied with the pretty sight of his boyfriend to pay attention to his teenager brother. Chenle and Jisung, whom he hadn't seen since his unexpected arrival to the apartment roughly an hour prior, could finish all the leftover pizza for all Jaehyun cared.

He probably should care, for neither one had had breakfast yet, but honestly he didn't care. Not right now. Ask him again later when he's not busy hugging Jungwoo.

Holding the younger male’s hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to the babe’s knuckles, further deepening the shade of red covering Jungwoo's pretty cheeks. Jaehyun placed his other hand on the babe's waist and pressed him closer to his body, softly inhaling the babe's addicting vanilla scent and basking in Jungwoo’s comforting presence. Because as much as he hated himself for being this needy of the younger, he couldn’t possibly lie—he had been dying to see Jungwoo for the past two weeks. Almost to the extent of possibly ditching one of his morning classes for the sake of stopping by Jungwoo’s apartment and taking him out for some early breakfast before his day started.

But with finals just around the corner and the new pressure of training someone at work, Jaehyun didn’t have the luxury to do it. It seemed to him, however, that God pitied them enough and shed some light, for the babe was suddenly in his arms again blushing for the nth time as the elder showered him with the affection he had been deprived from for weeks now.

Which is precisely why the brunet nodded at the babe. Jungwoo hid his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, discretely taking in the natural scent of the elder’s body and finding comfort in the way he was being delicately, albeit desperately, held by the brunet. And by God, he missed Jaehyun so damn much. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck and further buried himself in his neck and chest, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the elder further increasing his hold around him as he allowed himself to indulge in the comfort of Jaehyun’s arms. He loved him so much words couldn’t even explain how he felt about him.

“Babe,” looking at the younger, the elder leaned down momentarily and joined their lips together in a sweet dance, slow and delicately moving against each other until their tongues were shyly brushing against one another. The babe pulled away from the kiss however, sweetly pecking Jaehyun’s lips once again and pressing their foreheads together to even out their breaths. The kiss had been far from rough and not a hint of desperation could be detected, but Jaehyun’s presence was enough to cause Jungwoo’s heart to increase in the most unhealthy ways. 

Maybe being in love was bad for his health. He always suffered fake symptoms of a heart attack whenever Jaehyun was around.

The elder couldn’t help admiring the babe in his arms—from the long and dark eyelashes to his rosy, plump lips. Everything about Jungwoo screamed ethereal and Jaehyun couldn’t help admiring him. He loved the younger boy so damn much he couldn’t even put it into words. 

“I missed you so much, Jae,” said the babe, allowing the elder’s hands to tilt his head to the side so he could press a sweet kiss to the smoothness of his neck, shivering unexpectedly as Jaehyun’s lips lingered against his skin for a little longer than necessary. He almost felt his knees giving up on him, and had it not been for the counter behind him and the body of the elder, he most definitely would have lost his balance.

This is the part that he loved the most about meeting up with Jaehyun. 

Yes, sharing innocent kisses and pecking each other’s lips was nice, but there was a different level of intimacy they shared whenever the elder kissed his neck, his forehead, his knuckles, and even the palm of his hand. It was so much different to receive an innocent kiss on the tip of his nose or the crown of his head. And Jung Jaehyun always made sure to remind him of that—their relationship was not limited to the romantic spectrum only, nor was it strictly based on make-out sessions only that could go on for hours, though neither one of them was opposed to the idea.

But Jungwoo loved the affectionate kisses that came along with Jaehyun’s caring nature. To the babe, the best ones were the forehead kisses. There was something special about them that he couldn't put into words.

“I thought you had a shift today,” said the brunet, pecking the child’s forehead once again (much to the child's content) whilst the babe smiled to himself and basked in the loving affection provided by the elder. Can you imagine loving someone so much? Jungwoo could relate. “I got a phone call from the manager asking me to stay home. He said the shop isn’t as busy today so I could take the day off.”

Jaehyun didn’t need to hear anything else. 

He had enveloped the younger in a tight embrace and had lifted him off the ground momentarily to spin him around in the air, probably excited to get the chance to spend the day with his pretty boyfriend. Jungwoo could be doing many other things today, such as potentially studying for their upcoming finals or even catching up with the pile of neglected assignments sitting on the desk of his room. But no, he had disregarded everything else and had chosen to come over to Jaehyun’s house as soon as his shift for the day was cancelled. And Jaehyun appreciated him for that, because much like Jungwoo, he’d rather spend the day with him than catching up with any of the assignments he had to turn in.

Unlike the babe, however, Jaehyun had a shift coming up in a few hours. Which is why, pulling away from the giggling blonde as he sat him down on the counter, the brunet took his phone and called his manager in a heartbeat. He never missed work. The only time he had missed work had been out of necessity since Chenle was at the hospital and Jaehyun couldn’t leave him alone. His manager had been understanding enough and had encouraged him to take some extra days off if he needed them, but Jaehyun had showed up at work the following day regardless of the situation at home with his brother.

Thankfully, Chenle's appendix had been removed with no complications whatsoever, and the child had returned home two days after his procedure. That had been almost four months ago and the kid was back to normal now. 

But given the current circumstances—the ones involving Jungwoo’s unexpected day off—the brunet chose to make an exception and ask for the day off as well. So when his manager agreed to give him the day off over the phone, Jaehyun couldn’t help doing his happy dance in the middle of the kitchen whilst his boyfriend smiled prettily at him from the kitchen counter.

The day seemed to be bright already and it was barely about to be noon.

Stepping closer to the figure sitting on the counter, the elder wrapped his arms around the smaller waist whilst the child spread his thighs apart to allow the elder to stand comfortably between them. He played with the tiny hairs in the back of Jaehyun’s neck as the elder rubbed comforting circles on the boy's petite waist, slightly tickling Jungwoo whenever the tip of his fingers graced over his covered skin and causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

Jungwoo was the absolute prettiest with a smile on his face.

Taking Jungwoo’s smaller hand in his, the brunet pressed a kiss against the babe’s open palm, earning himself a fond look from Jungwoo as he admired the elder from above. Looking around the kitchen and coming into terms with being alone with his boyfriend, the younger blond lowered himself a bit until he was almost too close to the elder, for once not minding the footsteps around the living room or the constant vibrations of both their phones on the counter. For a minute, or probably longer since no one was keeping track of time, they simply stared into each other’s eyes. But then the babe closed the gap between them, once again joining their lips and molding them together in a slow dance that had triggered those stupid butterflies to flutter inside his tummy.

And could anyone blame him? His boyfriend, the one who never missed work regardless of the circumstances, had just requested the day off to spend the day with him. Call him a helpless romantic, but to Jungwoo that was one of cutest ways to show affection.

All their friends were off that day and planned to hangout together at some roller coaster themed park, and despite having this knowledge his boyfriend had chosen to stay with him the whole day. He could have gone with all of them, but he had still chosen to go to work simply because Jungwoo hadn’t been given the day off. And now that the babe had unexpectedly showed up at this house, he had decided to call off work just to spend the day with him.

So yes, Jungwoo was _that_ in love with the elder.

Hence why, despite the now-approaching footsteps—the ones that most likely belonged to Lele since he always had the most inconvenient timing—the younger male didn’t bother pulling away. He molded their lips together in a slow dance again, this time taking his time to brush their tongues together and exploring the inside the elder’s sweet cave, likewise allowing the brunet to do as pleased with him, for he sucked on the babe's pink muscle repeatedly until the child's toes were curling in pure ecstasy.

And when Jaehyun playfully, albeit on purposely, bit the younger blond's tongue, the babe couldn’t stop the pretty moan that managed to get past his lips and causing the elder to squeeze the covered flesh of Jungwoo’s petite waist. The elder had to remind himself they were still in the kitchen and not in the privacy of his room, and if there was something Jungwoo disliked was being caught in the middle of a really good make-out session—much like the one they were currently having.

“What was that sound?” 

At the sound of Chenle's high pitched voice, Jungwoo pushed his boyfriend away and covered his face in embarrassment. The pretty blush that was previously covering his porcelain cheeks had spread to the rest of his face, immediately reminding the adorable teenager of one of those cherry tomatoes he absolutely adored—ironic since he despised regular tomatoes, but the little cherry ones tasted divine with a little bit of salt, or so he claimed. Jisung begged to differ but that was a story for another day.

“Lele, how long have you been standing there?” asked Jaehyun, rubbing comforting circles on Jungwoo's covered thighs whilst the younger discretely tried pushing his hands away, mostly for the sake of saving whatever little dignity he had left.

But did it matter at this point? Chenle always walked in on them in the middle of their make-out sessions. And the worst part of it all? No one ever hears him coming. But this time Jungwoo heard his footsteps. He just chose to ignore them momentarily for the sake of kissing Jaehyun.

Did he regret it? No. 

Okay, yes. Maybe a little.

“A few seconds. I turned away as soon as I saw tongue involved,” said the child, earning himself a chuckle from his brother who threatened to put a bell around his neck if he kept creeping on them like that.

Apparently, Chenle came back to the kitchen because he left a bag of chips on the counter opposite to the couple. Picking it up rather quickly and turning around, the younger boy walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his room where Jisung—his best friend and apparently crush of several years, or so Jaehyun claims—was waiting for him.

To be that young again.

“Maybe we should go to your room?” Nodding at the babe, the elder helped him hop off the kitchen counter and linked their hands together. He brought Jungwoo's pretty hand against his lips again and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, immediately pulling the younger closer to him and pressing another kiss to the crown of his head. And by God, if Jaehyun didn’t stop being so affectionate Jungwoo might actually lose it and attack him with more kisses in the middle of the hall. Clearly, after Chenle walking in on them, that couldn’t happen _again_. So the pretty blond settled for pulling Jaehyun up the stairs and dragging him to the comfort of his room, slamming the door shut _and_ locking it as soon as they were inside.

Why? Because with Chenle and Jisung in the apartment, one could never be too sure. They were partners in crime and the last thing Jungwoo wanted was for them to walk in on them in the middle of other business. Jaehyun often laughed at him and said the babe worried too much. Besides, wouldn't it be better for those two brats to ask _them_ questions and not someone else out there?

Jungwoo thought otherwise and was dead serious about protecting whatever innocence Jisung and Chenle had left—even if there wasn't much of it based on all the many times they had walked in on them.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” asked the brunet, pulling his boyfriend along with him to the comfort of his bed. He pushed the younger boy’s body down until Jungwoo was lying down on the mattress. And when the babe seemed to be comfortable enough, the brunet joined him too, turning the child’s body sideways and lying down behind him. So what if they were almost the same height? Jungwoo would _always_ be the little spoon.

“I just want to spend the day with you, Jae. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and come into terms with the fact that I’m finally seeing you after so long.” And Jaehyun understood him. He understood how the younger felt, for he too felt the same way. He had been desperate to spend quality time together, even if only for a few minutes or so. But their schedules weren’t working out at all.

Until now.

Hence why, pressing a long kiss to the nape of Jungwoo’s neck and pressing the babe's body closer to his own, the elder chuckled at his boyfriend’s confession momentarily. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with the younger blond for a few hours, and maybe share a few senseless kisses if they had time left, but given Jungwoo’s current mental state, the elder put his own desires away for the sake of the child.

“And that’s exactly what we're going to do all day. I’m going to hold you and shower you with all the love I deprived you from for these past two weeks.” Maneuvering the body of the younger male and successfully turning him around, the elder caressed Jungwoo’s pretty cheeks as he admired and took in the beautiful sight of the boy staring at him. He placed a kiss on the child’s forehead and another one to the tip of his nose.

Disregarding the giggles being emitted by his pretty boyfriend, Jaehyun continued his administration.  
He pressed a kiss to each eyelid, playfully poking one of the babe's cheeks and watching in amusement as he scrunched his nose in retaliation. Lastly, he pressed a kiss to the plump, rosy lips he adored so much, not bothering to move or to instigate another make-out session. It was a simple peck with no alternative motives behind it.

And when he pulled away, the sight of Jungwoo smiling made his heart flutter again, causing him to press yet _another_ kiss to those pretty lips and pulling away almost immediately. Resisting Jungwoo was almost impossible at this point.

“I love you, Jae,” said the pretty blond, sending the elder a captivating smile that was reciprocated almost immediately.

“And I love you more,” said the brunet, pulling the child closer and resting their foreheads against each other, completely disregarding the chaos going on outside as both Chenle and Jisung ran around the house yelling childish profanities at each other.

Because right at this moment, the only ones that existed were the two of them. Screw the noise, the screams, and the possibilities of the kids hurting each other. Neither Jungwoo nor Jaehyun could bring themselves to care. They were finally together and that’s the only thing that mattered to them.

And hopefully the rest of the day would consist of more cuddles, more kisses, and some peace and quiet—as long as Chenle and Jisung didn’t kill each other accidentally. 

But even they could wait. Jungwoo was too busy basking in the affection of his boyfriend. And Jaehyun? He was just glad he could finally hold the babe in his arms again.

Very damn glad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Clarifications]
> 
> Chenle is Jaehyun's cousin, but he was raised by Jaehyun's parents (maybe his parents died in an accident or perhaps his mom wasn't ready to raise a child yet. I'll leave it up to your imagination—and yes, baby Lele knows he isn't Jaehyun's real brother but Jaehyun keeps reassuring him that they're brothers. He helped to raise Chenle after all).
> 
> Jaehyun and Jungwoo go to school together but rarely see each other. They don't share any classes anymore since Jaehyun's classes revolve around his major. Jungwoo is still finishing his general classes.
> 
> Bye-Bye~~


End file.
